Observations
by sheffers
Summary: Sometimes it is easier to see a couple falling in love when you are not in that relationship. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna watch as Harry and Ginny start to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Ginny Weasley and That Kiss

The Gryffindor common room was alight with energy as the whole house was celebrating the Quidditch victory that Harry's team had provided. The buzz from the crowd out on the pitch as they cheered the Gryffindors on to victory had been transferred straight into the common room and, if anything, the atmosphere had sparked to life even more, once they had reached the common room. Scarlet and Gold banners were draped from the ceiling to the floor.

The wall had been decorated with pictures that Colin Creevey had taken that year during both the season's matches and the odd practices that he had managed to sit in the stands for, to show the images of their triumphant retaining of the cup. As shown by the huge picture of Harry catching the snitch in the Slytherin match that had been magically enlarged, the quality of Colin's photographs had vastly improved in the last five years and now made a stunning backdrop to the celebrations. It had even been suggested by more than a couple of Gryffindors that he should try and get a job at the Daily Prophet when he left school.

There was an overflowing barrel of Butterbeer that had been liberated from the kitchens along with an array of treats. The house-elves had been very generous in their offering to the Gryffindor party when a number of Katie Bell's friends had taken it upon themselves to visit the kitchens. There was also a selection of sweets that looked rather like they had come from Hogsmeade that had arrived with Dobby twenty minutes after the treats Katie's friends had acquired.

While the cheers and the chants from the stands had been deafening, adding to the intensity felt on the pitch, that was nothing compared to now. To describe the noise coming from the Gryffindor common room as loud would put it the class of the understatement of the year. And the way Gryffindor house had screamed themselves hoarse pitch side, it was an even more incredible noise that filled the common room and people dug deep from their reserves to sing, chant or even just discuss a play-by-play account of the match. The radio was going at full blast making an ear-splitting noise and it looked like the party could keep going not only all afternoon but well into the early hours of the morning.

The whole team was being treated like heroes.

As always the fever that arose to defeat Slytherin had grown over the weeks. The fierce rivalry that was present between the two houses had placed such a weight of importance on the match. The victory that had been hard fought against Ravenclaw had elevated the status of the players so that even the mildest of egos would have been fed.

Ron was prancing around like an idiot with the Cup even though Katie had been made captain, and for once Hermione, just smiling as she gazed at him in a fashion that suggested it might not be too long before they became more than just friends, was tolerating Ron's boastful nature as he told everyone about the great saves that he had made and smiling back at him. Ginny's brother played the part of the Quidditch hero very well, it was just a pity that he couldn't handle defeat but Ron had never been known for having a gracious nature.

Dean and Seamus were drinking something that looked suspiciously like Firewhisky, and had Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil giggling at each feeble joke they made. Although both of the sixth year girls could be considered flaky, this was really taking it to the extreme with the particularly weak nature of the jokes, making Ginny positive that a more intoxicating drink was in the cups. She knew from personal experience that both Dean and Seamus had already smuggled Firewhisky in earlier that year but after the break up, she had not been that close to Dean to tell and there was no chance she would be permitted a taste now.

The two beaters, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote, were banging the bats they'd brought with them straight from the pitch instead of returning them to their cases, on anything they could. The bats banged on the tables, chairs and even against the fireplace in a drum like cadence, leading chants of 'Gryf-fin-dor, Gyrf-fin-dor, Gyrf-fin-dor'.

Katie Bell was talking to Demelza Robins over full mugs of Butterbeer with broad grins plastered across their faces. Their smiles were lighting up their faces and were indeed mirrored across the room. In fact, it was only Ginny's face that did not share that expression. Ginny herself was only partly listening to the conversation that the two Chasers were having as they spoke about the year's matches, her eyes instead were on the common room door.

Ginny was not a patient person; she preferred action, which was exactly the reason she preferred playing as a Chaser to Seeker. A Seeker may get all the glory at the end of the match but there was far too much waiting for it to reach that point. Being a Chaser allowed her to be in the heat of the action, instead of having to use the few patient qualities that she owned. Right now sitting around waiting was killing her. She was amazed that she hadn't snapped Katie's or Demelza's head off about the nonsense they were now talking. She had taught herself to wait for him for so long but today, the last thing she wanted was to wait and the little patience she had was quickly disappearing.

She just could not be fully involved in the party until Harry came back.

It almost didn't feel right that they had begun celebrating already, especially when something in her very core was telling her the party should wait until Harry's detention had finished. In fact, the whole Quidditch match had been a bittersweet experience as she was greeted as the hero who had won them the Cup by catching the snitch before Cho Chang. It had felt strange as she had flown up above the pitch with Harry's ex-girlfriend instead of being involved in the action, she should have been with the other Chasers and not hovering above them, it was almost as strange as it had felt not to have Harry around. The one highlight of the day had been that she never enjoyed missing the opportunity of beating Cho Chang to that precious golden prize, and that capture had earned her one genuine smile so far that day.

Her heart had lurched when Blaise Zabini, who had been providing the highly biased commentary, had announced with glee that Harry would be missing. Harry should have been there and it didn't feel right without him. It was Harry's team and he should have led them out there to the victory he had worked so hard for and trained them so well for; it was hard not to feel hurt that he was missing.

Yet in a strange way that had made her feel more resolute to catch the snitch, just like last year, she was going to get the golden snitch for him.

The emotions she had been feeling had been on a rollercoaster ride all day as she had realized how much she had missed him and she knew that those emotions would not even start to settle until she had seen Harry.

A roar of celebration almost burst her eardrums as the Fat Lady swung open. The noise level increased immeasurably as Harry appeared in the portrait hole. Screams were plentiful as arms pulled Harry through, his apprehensive look had disappeared instantly as he appeared to have clearly worked out the outcome of the match-- not that hard given the state of the common room. Harry's apprehensive look had clearly been replaced with a smile that had lit up his face right to the sparkle in those absorbing green eyes.

Her heart had jumped up into her mouth at his smile and she could feel her body shaking.

"We Won!" yelled Ron, bouncing forwards and brandishing the silver Cup at Harry. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

Before she had had a chance to say or do anything, Ron's voice echoed around the common room. It seemed like everyone was now shouting the score as if they all needed to personally tell it to Harry and the drum like beats of the Beater bats grew louder.

Ginny could not help feeling a little crestfallen. She had wanted to be the one to break the news to Harry but that all quickly disappeared as she looked towards Harry and smiled. She guessed the noise would have told him the result anyway but at least she could tell him the finer points of the match.

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as quickly as they had come. Right now, even though Quidditch was at the forefront of everyone else's mind, it didn't matter to her one dot. Seeing him standing there highlighted the fact that there were so many more important things.

Time slowed as she stared at him. He may have just come from detention and in many people's eyes been looking far from his best but, by Merlin, he was gorgeous. Strong and powerful. His jet black hair was ruffled making it look messier than normal. And those green eyes, she could get lost staring into those green eyes.

All those feelings that she had ignored for so long and pushed to the very back of her heart were bubbling inside her, growing and refusing to be dismissed again. She had always wanted to be so much more than a friend to Harry and now seemed the right time to act. After all, she was built for action not sitting around patiently waiting for things to happen.

Instinct took over as she ran towards Harry, pushing through people that were in the way. Her arms flung around his neck to pull him into a hug as adrenaline pumped through every inch of her body. They were both smiling and her brown eyes met his green ones. They stared into each others eyes, brown and green interlocking for the briefest of seconds.

It seemed like an eternity before he kissed her.

Right now, it did not matter that there were fifty people watching as she was caught up in his arms and deepened the kiss.

She was kissing Harry and that was all that mattered.

Their tongues brushed against each other in a tango like dance that was so tentative yet so passionate, as her whole body jumped with excitement. His arms kept a tight hold around her. He was so powerful yet at the same time tender. She relaxed into the hold as her arms flung their way round his neck and the kiss continued, deepened and raised goosebumps on her skin. Right now, something told her the very thing that she had known in the back of her mind for so long: this was the place where she had always belonged.

It was only when they broke apart that she became aware of the whooping and catcalls. The noise in the common room had increased tenfold and was thunderous, even louder than when she had caught the snitch. As that snitch had fluttered against her fingers, she had thought the noise and explosiveness of the celebrations would have shattered the stands as they drowned out the booing of the Slytherins giving her the most incredible adrenaline rush, a rush that had just been surpassed.

All that was nothing compared to this.

She smiled, a smile that shone across her whole face, and Harry returned it, at the noise and the people staring at them. She should have known that Harry, their hero, her hero, had always got louder cheers than her by catching that treasured prize.

Her heart was still pounding as they slowly broke apart; almost as if she had just sprinted up the seven flights of stairs in less than ten minutes and she doubted it would ever slow down again. It was as if her body, or at the very least her heart, still wanted the kiss to continue. Delicious shivers radiated through her as she felt Harry take her hand in his.

He gave it a slight pull and she let him lead her out of the common room. The only thing that she knew for sure was that she would follow him wherever he wanted to go. His hand tightened the grip as he led her along the seventh floor corridor. She just smiled sweetly at him and squeezed his hand. She wasn't sure she trusted her voice at the moment and besides, she was completely content and words were unnecessary. Time felt precious and she wanted to enjoy each moment of it. They silently made their way through the castle and to the main entrance.

The sun burst through the opening as the entrance door was flung open, lighting up the whole entrance way. It was almost as if the weather had chosen to celebrate with them. The sun was shooting beams down onto the grounds.

May and its springtime weather was quickly becoming her favourite month.

Once they were outside, and treading down the familiar pathway to the lake, Harry finally spoke, "So, we won."

"Yeah, we won," she repeated rather feebly.

She could kick herself right now for such an inadequate response. She knew that her brothers would fall down laughing if they saw her just repeating a boy's words and not coming up with a witty reply. Fred would always say that he could tolerate Percy when he had a sister that could outwit even a Gringotts goblin in a spilt second and swear like a dealer in Knockturn Alley. The last thing they would expect from her was such an insipid response; she could almost hear the twins' laughter ringing in her ears.

All that, of course, would have come after they had beaten Harry to a pulp for kissing her as they had threatened to do to so many other boys.

She smiled softly as she looked at him and let her thoughts fade to the back of her mind; he really was incredible.

Actually, Harry might be the one person who would escape a beating for dating her since all of her brothers already treated him like one of them.

"And I kissed you." His voice was so soft, almost lost into the air, it appeared he was struggling with the conversation as much as she.

Ginny smiled, unable to keep a hint of mischief out of her voice, "I noticed that."

Harry was smiling to back at her. His whole face had lightened and his green eyes were glistening with the same happiness. That smile that made the world of difference to his face. So often, she had seen Harry walking around the school, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders but right now all that was gone.

He was just Harry.

Her Harry.

"So… Well… So….," Harry was stumbling around with his words as if he was nervous. He stopped talking to pause and look into her eyes and give his new words a level of confidence, "What happens now?"

He gave her hand a small tug and they fell down to the ground, positioning themselves on the very edge of the lake and under the shade of a large oak tree, a tree that could protect them from the eyes of others if they wanted to take matters further than nervous conversation.

"Right now?" Ginny winked at him, "I wouldn't mind picking things up where we left off, just minus the audience."

Harry's smile had turned into a grin, a grin that extended from his mouth to the sparkling affect in his eyes, "That's an excellent idea."

"I do have them every once in a while," mischief taking over the tones of her voice.

This time she initiated the kiss as their mouths met. The first kiss was immensely enjoyable, verging on passionate. It had been the fulfilment of a six year wait and all the nerves and feelings that lay deep-rooted beneath all that. But this one was different, their second kiss, was hard. She could feel Harry's hands in her hair as her own hands slid down his back. Her heart was pounding again. The firm and chaste kiss made her feel like she was soaring in the skies, higher than she had ever flown on a broom.

After what seemed like days, or the very least hours, they broke apart again.

"You know everyone will be watching us." Harry finally said.

"Who cares?" Ginny smiled.

She had never cared what people said about her so why would she worry now? It wasn't her fault if people didn't have better things to do. As long as they didn't stop her enjoying herself, or write about her activities to her mother, she couldn't care less.

"People are always underestimating me and they really shouldn't; you just need to think for a second who my brothers are," she winked, "I've picked up more than a few tricks."

Ginny's own smile grew, "Don't underestimate my skills at avoiding detection, especially with an Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map now at my disposal." Her voice was alive with a sense of fun as her mind wandered to what she could get up to in hidden parts of the school, "I'm sure we can find more creative places than hidden passages to Hogsmeade and the Room of Requirement."

"The Quidditch changing rooms should be empty now the season's over. And then there's the broom sheds." Harry offered as his own playful nature took over. "I think we should check on our broomsticks tomorrow."

"That is an excellent idea," she replied quickly, "I'd hate to think that I was neglecting my Cleansweep, just because the season is over."

Harry squeezed her hand, as he pulled her closer to him, so that she could feel his breath on her face. It was a quick, excited breath, that matched her own and sent goosebumps rising on her arms again. They sank back further into the shade of the oak tree, their bodies fitting so closely together as this time, Harry instigated the kiss that sent shivers down her spine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Ron Weasley and the Disinterested Chess Player

Disclaimer: All the characters, places, objects in this fanfic belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Ron scratched his chin as he thought about his next move while lounging next to the large coal grate that was normally the Gryffindor fire. He never rushed a move; both Bill and Percy had taught him the secret to chess success was in its patience and careful consideration. After a few minutes contemplation, he told his knight to move, smashing one of Harry's chess pieces.

The Gryffindor common room was quiet, providing perfect chess conditions as opposed to the normal loud lively atmosphere that filled the room. Ron guessed that was helped by the fact that there were lessons currently going on and that both the OWL and NEWT exams were just around the corner, leaving the common room nearly empty. In fact, apart from himself, Harry and Hermione, there was only Neville in one corner tending to his Mimbulus Mimbletonia and a pair of seventh year girls huddled over a table barely even muttering to each other was they scribbled on a piece of parchment.

Ron focused his attention back on the chess board and his best friend, refusing to let himself get distracted. This was clearly not the case with Harry, and Ron had to admit to himself that he was surprised, given the nature of the match so far, that Harry had even agreed to play.

Harry moved his piece exceptionally quickly, before even the shattered black pieces of his bishop had been moved off the board, leaving his other bishop directly in line for Ron's castle to take. As Ron studied the board, he realised something was becoming very clear.

Ron considered a number of factors before telling his castle where to move.

Looking at the board and most of Harry's smashed pieces he estimated that he just needed another three moves to place Harry's queen in check. Ron looked up from the chess board and saw Harry eyes directed towards the entrance to the common room.

Unusually for one of their free periods, Hermione had not pushed the need for studying and with no essays or exam pressing, they had spent the last hour just relaxing. Ron had briefly wondered if something was wrong with her but decided not to press the issue for fear of her temper snapping. Hermione sat in one of the large armchairs, reading a book on dark magic, no doubt looking for more information on the fruitless search for more knowledge on Horcruxes, while he had spent the last hour challenging a very disinterested Harry to a game of chess. He was pretty sure what Harry had his mind on and it wasn't chess; he was positive that his best friend was now thinking about his little sister.

Since Harry had kissed his sister--in front of the entire house no less, they had spent every free hour they had together. Luckily for him though there weren't too many of those free hours, especially with Ginny showing a dedication to her OWL revision that he couldn't but help but admire leaving those few revision free hours in a day in which Ron had been made an unwilling witness to his little sister in a series of tight embraces with his best mate.

Not that he objected too much.

Granted, with that kiss in front of the whole of Gryffindor he wasn't given too much of a chance to object, and he knew only too well how skilled both Harry and Ginny were with their wands and that they shared a stubborn streak. He was not stupid enough to try and stop them then, not without any form of backup and that was still at The Burrow. He was sure that the outcome of any interruption would have made Hermione's canaries look like a pleasant walk through a petting zoo. However, thoughts of feeding Harry to a mixture of blast-ended-skrewts, dragons and gigantic spiders had crossed his mind more than once.

Harry's face lit up as he saw the portrait of the Fat Lady swing open.

How could he raise objections when his best friend looked happier than he had ever seen him?

What kind of a friend would he be if he wanted to squash that happiness especially after everything Harry had already been through and done for his family?

A knot of fifth years entered the room laughing and joking. How had his little sister become so popular with almost everyone she met? Ginny was in the very centre of all of her friends but said hurried goodbyes as she spotted Harry's wave at her. It was very clear who Ginny wanted to spend all her free time with and, from the look in Harry's eyes and his even worse than normally pitiful attempts at chess playing, that he felt the same way.

As Ginny made her way closer, Ron watched as she moved her hand to her long red hair and pulled out the ponytail she normally wore in lesson times. She knew as much as the rest of them how much Harry loved her hair. As her vibrant red hair fell down her back, Ginny attacked her tie, loosening it and undoing several buttons on her shirt creating a v-shaped neckline and giving a hint of cleavage.

Ron was finding it very hard now to hide his laugher. Ginny, who rarely cared what she looked like, was trying to make an impression on Harry, yet he could clearly see a smudge of soil across her left cheek which should have ruined the affect that she was trying for.

"Hi," she said softly as she slipped next to Harry, placing a bulging school bag on a chair behind them.

Ginny was smiling deviously, a smile that Ron had seen so many times before usually when she huddled in a corner with Fred and George at The Burrow. That smile never had resulted in anything good for him, especially if she followed it with her sweet innocent, butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my mouth look and he would rather not know why she was smiling like that now. Ginny with Fred and George was always a dangerous combination but that smile with Harry could be lethal and was not something that an older brother wanted to even think about.

Despite the fact that his little sister had smiled at both Dean and Michael, that sweet smile was so different from the look she was giving Harry. Ginny only had eyes for Harry at the moment and Ron could never remember her looking like this. When she had dated other boys in the past he had been able to successfully ignore the fact unless it had been thrust in his face like that kiss with Dean had been.

He guessed that it was because deep down he knew those relationships had no real substance and wouldn't last. Just like Lavender wasn't right for him, Michael and Dean weren't right for Ginny; they were just part of the growing up process and, by Merlin, Ginny had grown up. Looking back at things now it was easy to tell that it had always been Harry who had been right for Ginny and that fact was shining through right now. There was something different about her now, it was almost like she was glowing.

"Hi," Harry smiled back at her, as he slipped his hand around her waist, "how was Herbology?"

"How did you know…" Ginny started, she was clearly looking deep into his eyes.

That was one thing Ron could admire about the pair of them. In just the limited few weeks that Harry and Ginny had been together, the number of times that they had looked straight into each others eyes had been countless. Both Harry and Ginny seemed so unafraid of what they faced together, never failing to make eye contact and he knew from his time spent with Lavender just how hard that honesty could be. Although their relationship probably involved a lust he didn't want to think about, all the clues were there that it also contained so much more.

"You have mud on your face," Harry used his thumb to brush it away; his thumb lingering on her cheek and even finding its way onto her lips, before he dropped his hand.

"Thanks," Ginny muttered as her smile grew and she leaned in even closer, finally kissing Harry.

It was just a small kiss which Harry chose not to deepen for which Ron was grateful. He didn't like seeing his sister enjoying even the smallest of kisses and didn't even want to think about what happened when both Harry and Ginny disappeared for hours on end on a Sunday. When Harry led Ginny out of the common room, he would have preferred his mind to be subjected to a Memory Charm rather than to know what went on by that lake. Ron had a feeling if he knew what the pair of them got up to together he would be sick and Harry would end up with a couple of black eyes and a bloody nose.

Ron made a gagging noise that he was only partly putting on, trying to get them to look up and break the kiss. As Harry and Ginny broke apart, he noticed Hermione looking up from over her book and glaring at him, and he was sure she had just mouthed the word 'hypocrite' towards him. He was forced to admit deep down that Hermione had a very good point but he didn't care. He had been successful with the loud noises and the kiss between Harry and Ginny had been cut short; he wouldn't have to watch it any longer.

There was only so much that a brother should be forced to endure even he was very slowly getting used to watching them kiss. He didn't like seeing it, it was unnatural for any big brother to like watching someone kissing his sister but he was starting to be able to tolerate it. After all, his sister and best friend kissing was now a daily occurrence.

"Oh shut up, Ronnie," Ginny scoffed, mischief in her voice, as Ron glared at her, his temper rising slightly at her tone and her attempts to tease him. "If you're that unhappy you should snog someone else."

"Oh shut it," Ron grumbled.

Ginny smiled sweetly at her brother before she turned her attention to Hermione. "Any chance you can give my Muggle Studies essay a read through? It's finished but I could use pointers on the conclusion."

Harry glared at Ron with a stare that was really quite irritating, seemingly of the opinion that Ron was the reason Ginny had now turned her attention to Hermione. Ron offered his friend a half-hearted shrug, making it painfully obvious that he wasn't too upset that the pair of them had now stopped kissing. Harry's expression changed and he was now pouting.

It was actually now becoming highly amusing to watch his friend. Harry obviously wanted Ginny to pay more attention to him than to Hermione.

Ron had rarely seen Harry look like this before but on those rare occasions that a similar pout had crossed Harry's lips, it had usually been over losing a Quidditch match. In fact he had never seen Harry sulk over a girl like this before for simply not getting enough attention from her. Reality dawned on Ron now, if he hadn't known this somewhere deep down already. Harry, in truth, hadn't really cared that much when Cho Chang had ignored him, but with Ginny it was different. Harry wanted Ginny's attention every second that they were together and that was not just since that kiss; Harry had been trying to get Ginny's attention all year. Looking back on it now, it was easy to see the reason why Harry had been hanging back after Quidditch practices; he had wanted to spend time with Ginny.

They were clearly hooked on each other.

Harry slipped his hand round Ginny's slender waist in hope of pinning her down. There may be another kiss in the cards if Ron didn't act quickly to stop it. Harry clearly had eyes only for Ginny at the moment which may mean that he would need to start the gagging noise that would earn Ginny's scorn and the wide ranging variety of her highly colourful use of language, any minute.

Hermione looked up from her book, her curiosity piqued. She could never resist the urge to get involved in anything academic. "What's it on?"

"Muggle forms of communication." Ginny moved Harry's arm from her waist as she spoke, trying to avoid any forms of distraction.

There was a slight frown on Hermione's face and her lips were pursed as she asked her next question. "And when's it due?"

"They shouldn't still be giving you homework," Harry sulked, his tone very babyish and petulant, no doubt unhappy that yet more time was being taken away by school work. "Not when the OWLs are so soon and you're spending every spare moment in the library."

"I agree," Ginny smiled at her boyfriend and Harry's face lit up at regaining her attention, "but you try explaining that to Professor Burbage. I've got enough going on with all this bloody OWL revision." Ginny turned her attention back to Hermione and the smile on Harry's face disappeared almost as fast as it had come; he clearly wanted Ginny's attention back again. "Next Thursday."

Hermione smiled the soft smile that looked so perfect as it graced her lips.

There was something very different about Hermione's aura when she smiled; it was so appealing, making Ron want to spend more time by her side. That smile was as drawing to him as the energy and passion that kept Harry and Ginny so tightly connected to each other.

Hermione was no doubt grateful she still had nine days to look over an essay instead of the matter of hours that she normally had to look over an essay when either Ron or Harry had tried to get her to help them with their homework. "What are you struggling with?"

Harry was clearly not to be deterred; he had that look in his eyes that Ron had seen so many times before. Harry often had this look in his eyes before he pulled out the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map. He clearly had something on his mind but Ron doubted that it had anything to do with sneaking out of the common room, especially when everything he desired was right here.

Before Ginny had a chance to reply to the older girl, Harry had acted swiftly by pulling Ginny's wand out of her pocket and tackling her at the waist, throwing her to the floor. It was always wise to get Ginny's wand out of arm's reach before engaging in possible underhanded tactics, as he knew only too well. Being subjected to the Bat-Bogey Hex just the once was enough to learn that lesson.

Ginny's shrieks of uncontrollable laughter filled the air as she tried to swat Harry's hands off her. It was a well known fact within the Weasley family that Ginny was exceptionally ticklish, something that Harry had been made aware of when Fred had jinxed her with a Tickling Charm after she had lost a bet at Christmas.

Ron's little sister was now squirming on the floor, knocking over the chess players left standing and removing any doubt that the game was over. Instead of bemoaning his lack of a win, Ron chose to watch Harry and Ginny. This was much easier to witness than a kiss. He had seen Ginny suffering from tickling attacks many, many times. This was more like brotherly affection than the actions of a boyfriend and girlfriend.

As Ginny's laughter filled the whole room Ron watched her more closely. He frowned slightly as there seemed to be something wrong with both Harry's and Ginny's movements. This was not the same as the tickling charms that were used so often on Ginny at The Burrow; the actions were far from brotherly and now he wasn't too sure that this was easier to endure than the kiss as both their laughter echoed round the common room. Finally, Ginny grasped her wand and Harry backed off.

"I... was," Ginny panted, choosing not to raise her wand as she would have done if anyone else had subjected her to the same treatment, "trying to work."

"But, I can help you with Muggle Studies," Harry offered, looking warily at where she was holding her wand. "I was brought up with Muggles."

"I know, but..." she paused, a twinkle in her eyes growing as that devious look returned, "Harry, you can help me with many things," Ginny winked as she pulled herself into a sitting position, "but I think I'll stick to Hermione for asking OWL advice."

Hermione smiled and Ginny returned that smile. Ron thought it felt good to see the two most important women in his life getting on so well.

Ginny may say that Ron knew nothing about the opposite sex but he could tell something that both Harry and Ginny could not. Harry and Ginny were obviously made for each other, lived for each other's company, and whether Ron liked it or not, the pair was falling in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Luna Lovegood and the Long Journey Home

The Hogwarts train was slowly chugging from Scotland back to London and King's Cross Station. The cross country journey normally took a long time, filling nearly a whole day but today the journey felt like it was taking days instead of hours. Not that Luna normally minded. Time sped by so fast and people wasted so much of it running to get things done that in a few years wouldn't even matter. Thought of in the short term journeys of these lengths were unbearable but viewed in the long term, it was good to have the time to sit and think. Yet today there was something different in the air that filled the compartment.

The five of them were crammed in the old train compartment, as it rattled along and a variety of trees swept past the window. Life seemed so much freer and easier amongst those trees.

Sweet Neville Longbottom, he had always talked to her even though she had often scared him with her comments, Neville was tending to a plant.

Intelligent but painfully limited Hermione Granger was reading yet another book that would, no doubt, provide her with facts to quote at people.

Brash and occasionally ill-tempered Ronald Weasley was about to lose his eyebrows as he built a house out of Exploding Snap cards.

And melancholy Harry Potter was starring out the large windows at the landscape, just like his former girlfriend had done before. Harry Potter was sad. He had looked like this, last year when his godfather had died. And when Harry Potter was sad, he isolated himself.

Luna always enjoyed observing people.

She loved watching their movements, their interactions with other people and wondering what was going on in their minds. It really was fascinating to watch other people. There was no need for big bangs and dramatic gestures, just for the point of making them if it meant overlooking so many little things, that showed people's real feeling. The little gestures that people used when no one else was looking so often showed their true character. Sometimes the littlest gestures showed the most.

Take Harry who was sitting opposite as an example. Harry Potter was rarely still unless he was sad or was over-thinking something and right now, he was still. There was clearly something going on in his mind that was more than the death of Albus Dumbledore. It was hard not to notice that Ginny Weasley was no longer constantly at his side. In those days directly following the headmaster's death, she had seen him all around school with Ginny Weasley still at his side. When so many people had looked sad, Harry and Ginny could still be seen smiling at each other when they were together.

Clearly something had happened to part the pair that had become more inseparable than a pair of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, and it was more than the headmaster's death. Everyone knew that once Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, found their mates they mated for life and were rarely seen without the other apart from when they left the other's company to die.

Maybe that was why Harry had left Ginny's side; he thought that he was going off to die.

Ginny Weasley had told her after the funeral that she and Harry Potter had broken up, not that Luna had needed telling. She had been people-watching then, just like today. She had seen them talk, she had watched as they spoke and then Harry had disappeared in one direction, Ginny in another. She had watched as Ronald and Hermione had followed Harry, and Ginny had been left alone. She had watched as Ginny went to the lake alone to sit there until Luna had made the unusual decision to join her.

She normally left people alone when they sat by themselves, watching from afar, not wishing to disturb. In her experience, when people disappeared from others they often wished to be alone. However, she had only ever seen Ginny Weasley act this strangely once before and that was in their second year, the year that they had become friends. On that occasion, what Ginny had needed was a friend and not to sit alone and something in Luna's core had told her that it was the same with the events of yesterday.

Luna had known something was wrong as she had watched her friend yesterday and something had told her to go to her Ginny and strangely she had decided to act on those instincts. It wasn't right to surround one person and to leave the other one suffering alone.

Ginny had just sat there, still, staring out into the lake.

The first thing that had alerted her to the fact that something was wrong that Harry wasn't with her. For the last couple of months, every time she had looked for her best friend, Harry Potter had been by her side. This happened to the extent that more than once she had worried she would lose her friend entirely. In reality though, he had drawn her closer to Ronald, Hermione and himself. Yet after a funeral, and everyone always commented on how sad funerals were and how people needed to stick together, turning to those they loved, Ginny was alone. If there was any time one would expect Harry Potter to be at her side it was then.

The second thing that was wrong was that Ginny Weasley was still; Ginny Weasley was never still. Ginny Weasley was a Quidditch player who played in the heat of the action to the extent that she had picked up several minor injuries in the last year. Ginny had often said to her that there was no point in waiting for things to happen, when Luna had asked her why she had almost hung off her broom letting her get hit by a Bludger as she scored instead of waiting for a less dangerous chance to put the ball through the hoops while Ginny had cleaned a bloody nose after the Hufflepuff match. If you sat on the broom waiting for the Quaffle you were never going to score; you had to win each of tackles in the centre of the field to get the Quaffle in the first place, stealing the ball from other players instead of waiting for a pass, you had to be involved in the heat of the action and Ginny took that attitude off the Quidditch pitch too.

In class, Ginny was confident to answer questions and even when bored in lessons, instead of daydreaming she would doodle on her parchment or make paper birds and float them in the air with her wand. She had to be doing something. In short, she was very much a fidget. Ginny would smile, laugh, engage friends in lively conversations, duel in the corridors but not stay still. She doubted Ginny had the patience for stillness.

While Luna may have spent time thinking over things and watching other people, Ginny was full of energy. It was an infectious energy really. It was hard to stay still watching when Ginny was talking, laughing, taking flight on her broomstick or bouncing around the school. There were so many people attracted to that energy, which was probably why Ginny Weasley had so many friends.

That was why it was so strange to see her alone. The last time she had seen Ginny alone was at the start of her second year at Hogwarts after the Dementors had come on the train. Just like then, Ginny had chosen to be alone.

It was easy to see why Harry and Ginny worked so well together.

Just ten minutes by that lake showed how noble she was. She wasn't going to make Harry suffer by arguing with him. Luna had seen Ginny arguing with so many people but something about what had happened had changed her. Ginny had understood what he was doing and why and was not going to spend hours in a pointless debate or cry for the sake of trying to change Harry's mind.

Luna couldn't stand girls that cried for no reason and there was no doubting that Ginny Weasley was made of tougher stuff than the other girls in the Ravenclaw fifth year dormitory. It was also the same reason why just twenty minutes into the journey, Ginny had given some feeble excuse about needing to exchange some notes despite the fact that the OWL exams were suspended indefinitely and headed out of the compartment to join some of the girls from her Gryffindor dormitory.

She had no doubt that Ginny was not sitting there exchanging notes or enjoying a game of Exploding Snap surrounded by lively conversation, that normally followed Ginny around. Instead she expected that Ginny was sitting there still, just like Harry was in this compartment.

Ginny was not going to put Harry through the pain of having her there. Just like Harry was not going to risk hurting Ginny by making their love known to Voldemort and the Death Eaters. It was the same reason why she was so sure that whatever Ginny said, this split was temporary.

Harry and Ginny were a pair of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, in a way, and now that they had found each other, they had mated for life.

That didn't stop Luna being worried though. Not only the silence that had filled the compartment but Ginny's disappearance had convinced her that the dynamics were about to change again. Over the last month, Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Neville, Ginny and herself had been less a group of twos and threes and more a group of six.

If Harry had broken up with Ginny to stop her from getting hurt then he was hardly likely to want help from Neville or herself. Unlike Ginny, she preferred patience and sitting, thinking things over and watching as events unfolded to action. This, however, the more she had watched recent events, the more she had known that this was a fight that she wanted to be involved in. She had always known that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would threaten the world and her father told her about Death Eater raids and the terror from before but it was more than just that; Harry was her friend and she wanted to help him.

Luna looked over at Harry. He was staring aimlessly out the window as well. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She didn't want Harry Potter to feel sad. He had always been nice to her and had never laughed at her. If anyone was deserving of happiness, it was probably Harry Potter.

As the journey continued and all her observations had been made, she picked up her copy of _The Quibbler_. She sat back and enjoyed the stillness and silence as she took a pen from behind her ear and started to answer the questions on the quiz.

She was amazed how pure silence unnerved so many people when it just gave you time to think and there was nothing unnerving at being left alone with your thoughts.

The noise of the food trolley broke the silence and the peace of the compartment as Ronald knocked over his own card tower as he jumped to his feet making several small explosions. Moments later he returned, his arms filled with Chocolate Frog packets, Ronald seemed to have an incredible appetite which would no doubt only be partly filled by a dozen Chocolate Frogs.

Luna lowered her father's magazine as Ronald ripped open the first of his packets. He caught the frog with instincts that must have been honed from having Quaffles thrown at him. Many people suggested that something was wrong with her mind but at least she didn't float in the air inviting people to throw heavy balls at her. Ronald shoved the Chocolate Frog in his mouth before looking at the card.

"Dumbledore," he spluttered through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Ron," Hermione glared at him as she said his name in that disgusted fashion she reserved only for him, seemingly unhappy that he had not waited to swallow the chocolate before talking.

Harry finally pulled his glance from the window and out of whatever thought that had been preoccupying him. He took the card out of Ronald's hand and stared at the picture of his old headmaster for a moment before turning it to the writing on the back.

Harry read out loud for the rest of them to hear, "Albus Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times. Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for leading the organisation the Order of the Phoenix against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and" he gave Ron and Hermione a small attempt at a smile, "his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel."

He paused, "Dumbledore was a collector of socks and enjoyed chamber music and tenpin bowling."

Harry looked up at them when he had finished reading, passing the card onto Hermione who had her hand out waiting for it. No doubt, Hermione needed to process the facts herself.

Silence fell as they all sat still again. They were all sad about Albus Dumbledore's death. The great man had been their leader and the one who had inspired hope against the Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and now that hope was falling on their shoulders and already having a dramatic effect on their lives.

"They've changed the card already," Harry finally said.

"It probably just happened magically on his death," Hermione observed, struggling over the last word.

"But still," Harry said, "it's too soon."

Luna looked around the compartment and smiled before looking at Harry, "Well, I think it's about right; a lot of things have changed now. There's no point in waiting to show those changes." She spoke bluntly as her father had always told her to do.

She never saw the point of sugar-coating things such as the quills that so many of her fellow fifth years bought in Honeydukes. She always found that after the sweetness had worn off she was left with a sickly feeling. She thought it best to just be honest in the first place and face that sickly feeling head on.

"People have died." Luna looked at the empty seat and as she paused to do so the other five turned to look with her. They were all thinking the same thing: the fact that Ginny had chosen not to be with them was hurting them. It showed that you didn't have to die for others to miss you. "And others have felt the need to temporarily move on."

Everyone was looking at her now and she could clearly see Hermione was frowning at her. Hermione often didn't like the words she used, and they had spoken about that before. It was the mark of a true friend that you could be so different from someone else yet still be there for them in the end.

Whether the current situation, which included both Harry and Ginny's break up and the war they where fighting was going to last a month, a year, a decade or even a hundred years, with the support that all six of them showed each other, they were going to be back shoulder to shoulder in the end. Ginny would be back in Harry's arms, her infectious laugher bringing them all to life. Ronald and Hermione would be arguing with each other. Neville smiling as he talked in those soft tones and she would be sitting back watching.

"But they will come back; they always do. We never lose the people that have loved us." Luna smiled softly as she spoke, "I wonder what Dumbledore's interest was with chamber music, though; the humming of Nargles is much more peaceful."

With that the compartment went back to silence as they steadily made their way back to King's Cross Station in London.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Hermione Granger and the Exceptional Actress

Hermione finished using her wand to cut up a large loaf of freshly baked bread before carrying it to the over spilling kitchen table. Molly Weasley always managed to cook up a feast and right now that was demonstrated by the variety of cooked vegetables that had been picked that morning and strips of chicken to complement them.

Every inch of the table was covered with bowls, plates and goblets. Given the amount of food that was now layering the table, Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if strengthening spells had been used. Hermione finally managed to find a place for the bread right at the far end next to a bowl full of new potatoes. With all the food in its place, she took her seat next to Ron.

The small kitchen at The Burrow was cramped with both members of the Weasley family and the Order of the Phoenix. There hadn't been a day since she had arrived that the Weasley family home had not been filled with at least half a dozen Order members. The meals were always followed by a meeting in the living room as they crammed into the small room and opened the Firewhisky. There was so much to be discussed and decided now.

There were so many Weasleys in the Order of the Phoenix, it was just easier to hold the meetings here and due to the known friendships that Mr and Mrs Weasley had with many of the Order members it was also safer if anyone was watching them. There was nothing peculiar about Remus and Tonks showing up at The Burrow since Bill and Fleur had been the witnesses at their wedding and with a wedding taking place here in just a couple of weeks there was bound to be more people coming and go.

Not to mention that Harry was more comfortable here, surrounded by all the people that loved him and then there was the fact that Mrs Weasley refused to leave Ginny alone in the house given the current climate as the rest of them attended meetings.

Besides, The Burrow was much more homely than any of the other places that had been given high security.

Hermione settled herself in a seat opposite Harry as she made her way into the kitchen. She offered her friend a small smile, which Harry looked too preoccupied to return. In fact, she could not remember seeing Harry genuinely smile since the day of Dumbledore's funeral and he had broken up with Ginny.

Harry seemed to have so much going on in his mind. She knew that he had a noble streak and she was sure that there were still things going on in his mind that he was not telling her and Ron. Harry always wanted to protect others from getting hurt and putting others in danger; he had shown that noble streak so many times since they'd met in first year.

Hermione watched him closer trying to work out what was going on in Harry's mind that he was hiding, yet all she could see was Harry isolating himself more. Harry even shifted uncomfortably and his face flushed when Ginny's arm brushed his as she placed a jug of pumpkin juice on the table. A couple of months ago if Ginny had brushed his arm in the Gryffindor common room his face would have lit up in a smile yet now it seemed to be making him miserable. She guessed it just showed how much things had changed in such a short space of time.

She continued to watch as Ginny's and Harry's eyes met for the briefest of seconds before Ginny chose to take a seat next to Fred, despite the spare seat next to Harry.

Most of the time it looked like Harry and Ginny were reacting normally but if you watched them closely you could tell something wasn't quite right, mostly through the looks that they were giving each other. The look of longing disappeared almost instantly as Ginny choose to laugh at one of Fred's jokes as if nothing was going on. Hermione turned her attention back to Harry who appeared mesmerised by Ginny, watching her every move.

Hermione recognised this behaviour from the last meals that she'd had with her parents. She had wanted to memorise every detail of her parents face so that when she closed her eyes at night and allowed herself to think of them, she could see them perfectly. She had watched their every movement, trying to remember all their different mannerisms and listened so carefully to the tones in their voices.

She had not wanted to forget one little thing about them.

"So, 'ear," Hermione inwardly groaned at yet another ear joke; the Weasley twins seemed to be fitting those jokes into every conversation they had, "I was, explaining how we came up with the idea for the extendables to this very curious, batty old woman," Fred was grinning as he spoke, "and that's when Georgie here came out of the backroom."

"I've never seen someone run so fast," George continued the story, his grin was as big as his twin's as he spoke, "I think she thought Fred had sealed one of mine in a box."

Ginny sniggered, her face lighting up for a fraction of a second, specks of amber sparkling with mischief in her brown eyes, "I'd loved to have seen that."

Hermione turned her attention from Fred and George and their honorary twin back to Harry. It was like chalk and cheese looking at Harry and Ginny. While Ginny was still smiling and laughing, putting on an exceptional performance that nothing was wrong, Harry hadn't smiled once since he had arrived at The Burrow.

Harry had so much weighing on his shoulders and she knew from the way he was acting and the way he had acted in the past that he believed that every death being reported was his fault.

Harry was clearly blaming himself for Mad-Eye's death and George's ear.

Harry was blaming on himself for not facing Voldemort sooner.

And just looking at how he looked at Ginny showed that all he really wanted was to forget other people's problems and just be back in that relationship with Ginny.

Watching the way Harry and Ginny had behaved at Hogwarts where they had spent every possible moment together, they practically glowed. It was hard to begrudge them that happiness especially seeing the furtive glances they gave each other now. And if proof was needed that Harry had fallen in love, it was there in the noble act he had taken in breaking up with Ginny which highlighted that growing love.

Hermione had always looked at the facts.

Harry had let relationship with Cho drift into nothingness yet Harry had taken forcible action to stop Ginny from getting involved in this war.

She had known that Harry was noble for the first time when he insisted that she took the potion to go back and help Ron, while he went on to collect the Philosopher's Stone, putting only himself in further danger. And since that moment five years ago, Harry had performed similar noble acts, many times. Like when he told Cedric about the dragons, the fatal night he had gone to help Sirius and just a few months ago when he had given them his Felix Felicis instead of taking it with him as he went with Dumbledore to collect the locket.

And it was easy to see that Ginny felt the same way about Harry.

When Ginny had been involved in relationships with both Dean and Michael it was easy to see things falling apart with the many arguments as proof. The reason for that was as she had confessed, that she was holding a torch for The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Yet to Ginny, Harry was not just The-Boy-Who-Lived and to Harry, Ginny had become more than just Ron's little sister.

The rest of the evening continued in the same fashion. Ginny had stayed occupied with her twin brothers and only occasionally, when she thought no one was looking, glanced over at Harry before she disappeared up to her room at the earliest opportunity. This in itself was unusual for Ginny with so many Order members present and the possible discussions that might take. Hermione had seen Ginny put up a fight about being left out even as recently as five days ago. It was strange for her to announce that she was either tired or had homework to do as had happened in the last few days.

Harry had sat isolating himself from all the conversations that were taking place, his thoughts obviously on other matters. He had occasionally looked up from the piece of parchment that he was reading to glance over at Ginny who had left the living room barely ten minutes before. When it had become obvious they were not going to talk about anything related to the Order of the Phoenix, Harry got to his own feet.

When Harry had offered a nod to both Hermione and Ron and headed upstairs, the relief seemed to fill the room. Although both Harry and Ginny were trying to make light of the situation, it was painful to watch them. Tension had filled the air, as there were so many topics that could not be touched on that were now added to things that people did not want to talk about such as what had happened to Mad-Eye, meaning that even more time was spent talking about the wedding.

Hermione finished watching Ron in his card game with Bill before heading up the stairs herself. She hoped that she had left a reasonable amount of time for Ginny to regain any composure she had lost when she had all but run up the stairs and given Harry plenty of time to have disappeared to be on his own. They both obviously wanted some time of their own and she was not going to begrudge them that.

She paused after climbing the relativity short journey up the single flight of stairs that took her to Ginny's room on the first floor of The Burrow. She held her hand on the door as she dare not move trying to detect if there was any noise inside.

After a couple of very still few seconds Hermione pushed open the door to Ginny's bedroom.

She often felt guilty about the automatic assumption that Ginny would be giving up half of her bedroom, especially since they were leaving her out of their plans; she knew how much Ginny hated to be left out of things. She had made that painfully clear on a number of occasions in the past. Unlike two years ago when Ginny had waited to get her on her own and then bombarded her with questions on what was happening with the Order back at Grimmauld Place, Ginny had not yet asked once what the three of them were planning to do.

Hermione looked around the small bright room not wanting to cross the threshold just yet. With Ginny's trunk and the folded up bed pushed up against Ginny's own bed there was very little room left which meant that once the door was closed there was no place for either of them to hide or any space for them to have just to themselves and their thoughts.

Ginny was sitting right on the very edge of her window, her legs hanging just short of the large oak tree. She almost looked like she was going to jump onto it but she just sat staring out at the orchard that was placed behind The Burrow and watching as the sky slowly darkened and another day was lost in way.

Hermione stood at the door for a few moments longer. She would have been worried if she hadn't seen Ginny sitting on her window ledge at least two dozen times before. She admired the younger girl's confidence. If she had been sitting there she was confident that she would have fallen. But then Ginny was much more of a risk taker than she was, not to mention that Ginny had always been much better with heights than she had, as shown by some of the moves that Ginny pulled off on the Quidditch pitch that she would have viewed as highly dangerous even if not performed fifty feet in the sky.

After waiting for a good five minutes for Ginny to turn around she finally broke the silence. "Well, I think your mum is finally happy with the state of the silverware."

"That's good," Ginny spoke in a plain voice that gave nothing away in her emotions as she turned around, "but I'm sure she'll find us another job tomorrow; there's still a million and one things to do on that very long list of hers before the Delacours get here in the morning."

She swung her legs round and dropped from the window. Although Ginny had given the impression that nothing was wrong while she had been downstairs, her flushed cheeks told a very different story now. It was very clear that she had been crying.

Ginny was only ever this quiet when she was hiding something. Hermione had only ever seen her like this in the summer when they had been staying in the Leaky Cauldron, just before they had gone back to Hogwarts after Ginny's horrendous first year. That was the last time she had seen Ginny cry as well as she broke down and apologised for everything that had happened, finally admitting that she was scared and worried about what would happen now.

Then Ginny had been barely twelve and had the ghost of Tom Riddle very much hanging over her. Now, Ginny was fifteen and she had Voldemort's threat hanging over the safety of everyone she loved especially Harry who was about to go off and fight him.

"Hermione," she finally said.

"Yes."

Ginny paused as she looked into Hermione eyes. The minutes the two of them looked at each other felt like hours instead of minutes. The key to understanding Ginny and the act she put on was to look into her eyes. While the younger girl could straighten her face, change the tone of her voice and add a bravado to her actions without much thought, her eyes always told a different story, showing every emotion that was going through her mind.

An easy way to tell if Ginny was up to something was to see where her eyes were focused and so often when she focused her eyes on your forehead or nose, she was putting on a act. The trick was catching her doing this as she had her timing perfected.

But today, Ginny was hiding nothing. She was willing to let her friend see what she was feeling by holding that gaze. There were tears shining against the brown and highlighting the flecks of amber in her eyes.

"I know you're up to something, especially since you're planning not to go back to school." She smiled softly, "I mean--you're hardly taking a year off to read Mad Marvin comics and I'm starting to understand why you can't tell me."

Ginny's words stunned her into silence. Hermione had been expecting her to bring all this up. She hadn't expected her tone to be so quiet, almost sounding defeated, or at the very least, accepting about what was going to happen. She had expected questions, she had expected to have Ginny wanting her to confirm her suspicions but she guessed that Ginny had already worked out a lot. They had spent so much time together after she and Harry had started dating and Ginny Weasley was many things, but not one of them was stupid.

"Can you just make sure that he doesn't do something brave and noble that gets him killed." Ginny's voice was shaking. "Promise me, you'll bring him back."

"I can't."

She knew how dangerous this was going to be, and she was not going to give anyone, not least Ginny, false hope. There was a very real possibility that they were not all going to survive this and although none of them wanted to admit it, Harry's life was even more at risk than ever. She knew that deep down; Harry did; Ron did and she was positive that Ginny knew it as well.

Ginny smiled, "Well then just this once, lie to me."

"We'll do our best."

Ginny stifled a small laugh, "I guess that's all I can hope for," she paused as she lifted a pillow, "lets call it a night, I'm sure that Mum will have us polishing the chicken's beaks tomorrow."

"It's always a possibility," Hermione waved her wand and the small folded up camp bed filled the room.

Lying in bed half an hour later, she couldn't help but look over at Ginny's still form, positive the younger girl was now asleep. At least with the lights off or maybe just having the door shut meant Ginny's act could stop. She had known that Ginny was a good actress, she had watched her friend putting on an act around Harry for years, but the way she was hiding her pain and worries so Harry wouldn't suffer any more was remarkable.

Maybe Harry was not the only noble one in that relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Neville Longbottom and the Morning After

The Great Hall was packed with all the survivors clinging to each other. None of them had dared move since the last person that had died had been moved into the ground floor classroom. There would be time for thoughts, plans and funeral arrangements in the future.

Right now life outside this room could wait.

Now was the time for reflection and for being with those who knew what it was like.

Each survivor, every single one of them was aware of what they had been part of and the new dawn that was now rising.

The fact that things were changing was easy the pick up. Despite the protective hold of the Great Hall even some small nuggets of information, such as Kingsley Shacklebolt being made the new Minister for Magic, had crept in and what they had fought for and the successes were becoming clearer. It was good to pick up the big things, to know that they had actually made a difference, but anything else such as press interviews could wait on the other side of the winged boar gates.

They had too much to digest before they saw the rest of the wizarding world. Each of them was equally aware of what that new dawn had cost and as if signalling the new Voldemort-free world that had been created, the early May sunshine was creeping through the windows.

Less than ten minutes ago the dining tables had returned to their normal place which had been the scene of the final battle. The large house tables now sat in the very place where Lord Voldemort had fallen. McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn had stood in the centre of the large room, in discussion, before a quick flick of their wands and the first part of normality had returned with the long house tables.

Food was now being conjured onto the tables from the house-elves;, it was hard to believe the last act of a very bloody war had taken place here. With the exception of the age difference of the crowd now filling the Great Hall, it could have been just another morning eating breakfast before they headed to classes.

Neville flopped down exhausted onto a bench placing the sword of Gryffindor on the table beside him. Pushing his long overgrown hair out of the way, he stared at the sword that had filled his thoughts this year since that September journey to Hogwarts. He recalled his hushed conversations with Ginny and Luna when Ginny had told him when she had suggested stealing the sword from Snape's office that only a true Gryffindor could pull out that sword.

The last year had tested many, many things, especially after Harry, Ron and Hermione had never returned. Three of the bravest Gryffindors had been taken from them before the year had even begun. Then Luna had been taken--snatched off the train in front of their very eyes with nothing that could be done about it. It had taken all his strength to hold back an emotional Ginny to stop her from being taken as well. Finally, Ginny was forced into hiding but the fight continued and he had been left to face it without his friends whom he had thought would be there for everything.

His seventh year had turned out so differently from what he had expected. It had not been about getting a handful of good NEWTs and leaving Hogwarts with a few good friends. It had done that but the year had been about so much more; it had been about fighting for what was right and surviving a year in direct combat with the Dark Arts.

Bravery had been the key to survival this year.

After spending many years doubting whether he had deserved to be in Gryffindor, wondering whether the Sorting Hat had been right when it had first suggested placing him in Hufflepuff, he now felt like he belonged.

When he had been asked to lead, to rebel against authority and to stand up for what he believed in, he had not been found wanting.

Although he knew that he would not have been able to do it without the two sixth year girls that had become his closest friends. Looking from the outside, many people would have been jealous that it was he, clumsy Neville Longbottom, that two of the most intelligent and beautiful sixth year girls had helped to run an illicit club. Looking from the outside in it looked so much more glamorous and not nearly as hard and gruelling as it was. As they had banded together it had inspired confidence and support in each other, making his actions yesterday possible.

He had grown up so much since he first sat in this hall, scared of Severus Snape and in awe of the famous Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Now so much had changed; Harry was still a hero, a great hero but there were so many others out there that were heroes in their own way. The whole of the Great Hall was filled with those who deserved the name hero.

Slowly people started to fall into seats, not caring where they sat.

Being a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or even a Slytherin did not matter now.

Living in the Room of Requirement, all those petty inter house debates had been set aside. It was a togetherness that had survived outside the sanctuary of the members of Dumbledore's Army;, they had fought together, the way they had lived, without inter house debates. They all had more important things in common than house colours and badges. When it had counted, they had all fought for what was right.

When food had emerged the survivors had started to eat, if only to provide them with something to do.

A knot of admirers had soon appeared at his side all asking questions and wanting to hold the sword. It was hard to believe that he was the person getting all the respect from others right now. He had sampled that back when he had helped lead the D.A. but being overlooked so often in favour of other Gryffindors, he had turned to others, namely Luna and Ginny, for support in that role. With the D.A., Ginny had been much better with the attention than he, often taking the lead in meetings, and he had let her take that control. It only been two weeks of leadership and he had expected to hand that role back. He had always expected that once Harry had returned, he would be back out of the limelight.

Growing up he had always compared himself to Harry, thinking about the similarities and differences.

He had so much in common with The Boy-Who-Lived. They had both grown up without parents due to Voldemort's first reign of terror and he had no doubt that if Voldemort had not risen to power that both their lives would have been remarkably different. As much as he deeply loved his grandmother he was sure that life would have been very different without her pressure and expectation, he was sure that he would have had time to develop without constant references to what his father was like and to have a mother to confess his hopes and fears to as she tucked him in at night.

Voldemort had darkened both their lives until this day.

Yet there were key differences between them too. While he had been able to fade into the background, Harry had developed a confidence, become a leader and had been thrust into the spotlight.

Looking over the scene this morning, he realised the huge gap in their differences may be closing just that little bit. After his actions in the early hours of the morning, doing what Harry would have done and standing up against the evil that had damaged his life so much, he seemed to have become just a little bit famous himself.

Neville guessed that he should get used to it after all, he was one of the war heroes now. Yet as he answered the questions of all those now surrounding him, he was almost wishing that they would disappear.

He was not made for all this admiration, as flattering as it was. He would rather spend time with people who had still been his friends when he was bumbling under chairs looking for Trevor.

Neville glanced across the Great Hall and quickly located Harry with the crowds that were gathering around him wishing that those around him would return to Harry Potter's side. Harry seemed to deal with this admiration so much better than he was doing right now. Instantly he looked for a flash of red hair, expecting to finally see Ginny by his side.

He had spent six years, watching Harry, sharing a dorm room with him and growing to see him as one of the true friends he had and from that he only knew two things for sure.

First, there was never any doubt in his mind about the outcome in this war. Harry would always do whatever it took to defeat Voldemort. Something that had been reinforced as they had spoken just before Harry had walked to his death. Harry was noble to the very core and would never have let Voldemort win even if it meant sacrificing himself. It was very apt that the very sword that was now sitting next to him had once been the very sword that Harry had pulled from the Sorting Hat to save Ginny. That was the first time Harry had shown his noble side and proved he would do whatever it took to save someone.

One thing that he was sure of was that when Harry beat Voldemort and the wizarding world returned to normal, Harry would want Ginny Weasley back in his life permanently. He had watched Harry falling in love with her last year.

He had watched as Harry pussyfooted around Ron; it had been amusing to watch as the two best friends had not know how to talk to each other with one slowing falling in love with the other's sister.

Neville had watched as Harry had rushed back from whatever lesson he'd had to spend time with Ginny. Harry had clearly wanted to be in the common room whenever Ginny was there.

There was no mistaking that spring in Harry's step as he bounced around Hogwarts.

Likewise, there was no doubt in Neville's mind that Ginny would take Harry back.

Neville had spent so much time with the youngest Weasley that she had probably become his closest friend over the last year. He had even become a kind of honorary big brother, as Ginny had permitted him to keep a watchful eye over her when so many other people wanted inflict pain on Harry Potter's girlfriend and the only Weasley they were able to hurt. Alecto Carrow had even attempted to place himself, Luna and Ginny in detention for talking to each other in the Great Hall, claiming they should be at separate house tables. And while Ginny had hidden what she was feeling from so many others, the role that she had allowed him to take had broken through that tough exterior and let him in.

Ginny had put up a good act and put all her energy into running Dumbledore's Army and fighting the Carrows yet the worry that she had been feeling had been etched across her face each day.

He had watched as Ginny had rushed into the Room of Requirement, just like Harry had used to run up to the Gryffindor common room to check on the person he was falling in love with. Only this time, Ginny wasn't running up to see the person she was falling in love with but to a radio and the hope that the person she loved was still alive.

As shown by the rejection of the few boys who had even attempted to ask her out, Ginny was very much Harry's girl.

Neville looked across the Great Hall, trying to locate his other friend. Ginny was at the same table as he, about twenty places down on the opposite side. She had her head lying on her mother's shoulder showing just how much she had been through. She was letting her act drop again, even if briefly and allowing herself to be a sixteen year old, the youngest person still in the Hogwarts Great Hall. They had all been through so much but they had each other and although things may be hard at the moment, they would see each other through all this mess. At least they were still here and had the time to put it all right.

"Hi, Neville," a voice drew him out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see a girl with a slightly pink face in front of him. Just like the first time he had ever seen her, her blonde hair was in two plaits. Her clothes were just like everyone else's--torn and dirty. She looked like she hadn't slept for days.

"Hi, Hannah," he smiled at her, "you going to sit down and have some toast?"

"When Mum was killed everyone offered food." She sat down, picking up a piece of toast and examining it before placing it back down, a small frown creasing her forehead, "Why do people think food helps at a time like this?"

"I guess," he was struggling for an answer himself. His family had spent a lifetime giving him some kind of sweets whenever they talked about what had happened to his parents, "it gives you something to focus on when you've lost other things."

Hannah smiled softly, "I guess."

"Are you okay?" He asked looking in her blue eyes.

"Yeah, it helps to have played a part in getting rid of her murders. I was always going to be here after I knew what the Death Eaters had done."

Hannah's eyes meet his brown ones as he heard harsh tones in her normally soft voice. The memory of Hannah being called out of Herbology two years ago was coming back to him. She had been a different person when she had come back after her mother's death, a much harder person and although Hannah's losses had not been as high profile as others, Hannah had clearly suffered as much as the rest of them, if not more.

"I know," he spoke softly; "I hate to see revenge, just for the sake of it. I don't see the point in it but I have to confess it was good to see Bellatrix Lestrange meet her end."

Her eyes meet his, showing that she understood what he was saying and all the motives and emotions behind his words. "No one can blame you for that."

"It was good to play a part out there." Neville smiled, "It was important to see all this end."

"Never a truer or wiser word spoken." She smiled softly back at him as she forced herself to continue, "but I only played a very small part; not like you."

"Everyone fighting out there was important," Neville said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone of voice, he wanted to make it clear that she had been vital out there. "Everyone who joined the D.A., everyone who earned a detention from the Carrows, everyone who fought last night, we all had a role in that final outcome."

"But some of us played that part better than others, had larger roles." She paused as she looked at him, "how does it feel? How do you feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"To be the hero."

Neville smiled, "I wasn't the hero here, that was Harry."

"Don't downplay your role," she told him in a sterner tone than he had ever heard in her voice, "Where is Harry anyway? Spending some time alone with Ginny?"

"Ginny's over there," Neville said pointing to where his friend sat with her mother. "I think Harry needed some space."

Hannah smiled, "You can't blame him for that. I just thought that time would include Ginny, the way she's been hooked on him this year. You didn't need to be a close friend to tell she was falling in love with him even if he wasn't here. And by the time I came back at the end of last year, they couldn't keep their eyes or hands off each other."

"I'm sure they will be back together," he paused, talking like this to Hannah was so much easier than talking to the knot of admirers who wanted to know the details of his role in the battle. "We've all got the time now."

Hannah threw her Dumbledore's Army galleon down on the table, "well that is what we fought for."

Neville looked at the galleon, "Makes you proud to have fought, doesn't it?"

"We never really had a choice," she smiled, "it was what we needed to do."

Neville smiled at her, "Hannah, when all this starts to fade away," he looked at the window, "and the sun rises again, and the mess is cleaned up," He looked back at Hannah, "would you like to meet up some time?"

Hannah smiled back at him, and he found himself smiling the way that he had seen Harry do so many times last year. "That sounds good."

Neville's attention broke from Hannah, as he watched Ginny kiss her mother and get to her feet. She briefly hugged her father who had just arrived from the top table to sit with her mother. Slowly, uneasy on her feet, she made her way to the entrance to the Great Hall. As she struggled, Neville almost got up himself to go and help her but Ginny needed to do this alone and he was here with someone in the crowd of attention seekers that understood him.

They all had time now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Harry Potter and the Nervous Reunion

Harry woke up, struggling to remember why he was in his old four-poster-bed. He had half expected to see the surroundings of the tent or Bill and Fleur's living room. It felt wrong to be lying in the comfort of the warm and familiar bed. As he wiped his eyes, he was bombarded with images as everything that had happened to him in the last forty-eight hours came back to him and he recalled recent events:

Breaking into Gringotts and that dragon.

Returning to Hogwarts and all those smiling faces of the D.A. and that blazing look in Ginny's eyes as she climbed back into the Room of Requirement looking simply stunning.

The search of the castle and feeling his panic growing as they had been unable to find Ravenclaw's lost diadem.

Ginny running to fight Death Eaters, and that fear turning to panic as he called her back, knowing deep down that she would not turn round.

The Fiend Fire that had engulfed them as they fled the Room of Requirement only just getting back out of the entrance to the room before the room and everything in it had been destroyed.

Fred's body.

He could see himself heading to the forest and that flash of green light. That look in Ginny eyes seconds before he had been hit. He had died.

Bellatrix almost killing Ginny--there was just an inch in that miss. The aim that had spurred both him and Mrs Weasley into action at the thought of losing her. He couldn't even bear the thought of Ginny dying.

Finally, Voldemort's death and all those arms that had been flung around him.

It took a while to regain control of his breath and for his heartbeat to return to normal. It was hard to believe that it was all over and he was lying in his old Hogwarts bed, he actually had to firmly hit the bed to make sure that he was still there. All the panic and emotion was being relived in each flash of emotion that he could see. It almost felt like he was reliving every second.

As he let out long, slow, deep breaths, he was positive he knew what one thing he still needed to do. While walking towards his death had taught him many, many things, there was one thing that came across most clearly. If he'd had any doubts, he now knew who he loved, although it had just confirmed what he had already known. Whenever he had dared to see something beyond the Horcrux hunt, it had been Ginny that he'd seen. If there was one person he was going to tell everything to, it was her and he had to see her now and he had to let her know how he felt.

Harry made his way down the stairs from his old dormitory room to the Gryffindor common room. Looking round the room he noticed there was so little that had changed. Unlike the rest of the castle where the effects of the battle were so obvious, unlike throughout the rest of the school where tables and chairs were overturned, dust and rubble littered the floor yet something somehow had protected Gryffindor Tower. The big armchairs were still by the large fire where he, Ron and Hermione had spent so much time.

Ginny sat in one of the large, cushy chairs curled up like a cat. Her body was knotted together in a protective hold, in which she hugged her knees into her chest. The only part of her that showed that she was awake was her bright brown eyes that were fixed on the stairway to the boys' dormitories. He had only seen her look like this once before, when he had rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets. Her brown eyes were wide, showing a mixture of misery, apprehension and relief.

As he got closer he could see her face was tearstained and there were deep bags under her eyes, making it look like she hadn't slept for a week. There was also a large, deep cut on her cheek. There were stains of dried blood on the hair that had fallen out of her plait which, together with her ripped and stained clothes, made it look like she had only just left the battle. She had clearly come up here after the battle had ended instead of joining the queue of people to get treated by Madam Pomfrey. Yet despite her dishevelled state, she had never looked more beautiful.

His heart fluttered as he saw her and it took a great deal of resistance to stop himself from sweeping her into his arms. There was a time for all those big moments in the future. Right now he was happy to have the little things, to touch her hand or even just to see her smile would mean the world to him. They had been through so much and he did not want to rush those little moments anymore. Now that he had his whole life ahead of him he wanted to cherish each moment of it.

As he walked towards Ginny, she unknotted herself and stood up. The closer he got to her the easier it was to see the pain etched across her face. The war may be over and Voldemort may be dead, but pain was far from over, not least for any of the Weasleys right now. This war had cost so much and so many lives had been lost over the last few years.

He looked into her brown, soulful eyes, the exact same shade as the twins. He could see the same hint of amber in them that had been in Fred's eyes. It would be a while before that look of playful mischief returned to them.

"I'm sorry," he said as he got closer.

"What for?" Ginny asked softly as she forced the smallest of smiles at him but it wasn't Ginny's smile; it was forced.

He looked again at the smile she had forced on her lips. It wasn't Ginny's smile, not the smile she reserved just for him. It wasn't the smile that carried such energy and lit up her whole face and was almost instantly followed by infectious laughter. This smile was different, alien, forced. This new smile didn't cover her whole face; instead it was hard, wry and cold. It wasn't like her blazing smile, the smile that was so warming and giving and made her face glow like a thousand suns.

If her smile had changed, what about everything else that had changed in the last two hundred and seventy-three days since he had left her at The Burrow as Death Eaters attacked?

What had happened on that day?

How had the Death Eaters treated her?

What about the Carrows' treatment?

Had she been subjected to the same punishments as the rest of the D.A. who had fled to the Room of Requirement?

He looked deeper into her brown eyes. Her eyes were lacking their spark, their brightness. They were not warm and open but cold and dejected, moist from all the tears she had cried and still had more left to do. As he tried to read her emotions in the eyes that normally gave him the answers and reassurance he sought, he was just left with a more questions.

There were the little things, the non life and death issues that he did not know. Had she lost weight? It looked like she had. Had she cut her hair? He couldn't tell although he was sure that his favourite feature of hers still looked the same. Did she change her friends? Did she still play Quidditch?

Did she date someone else?

The last year had felt like an eternity and had left so many things that he did not know about the woman that he was falling in love with, starting not least with her smile.

"You just saved the whole of Britain, potentially the whole of Europe and possibly the world." Ginny continued in a dry emotionless tone, "You're the hero, you have nothing to be sorry for."

As she walked closer to him he could see her walking with a limp. Instinct took over as he reached for his wand and a shot of pain went to his heart as he watched her struggling to walk. He wanted to go and find the person who had hurt her. He wanted to find that person and hurt him.

Ginny made her way reasonably close to him before she stopped, keeping about an arm's reach from each other. There was still a barrier between them, neither of them willing to get closer, scared of those last few steps. It felt like forever since they were both on this spot, facing each other. It was hard to believe that that kiss had taken place just a little under a year ago, so much had happened since then.

Brown eyes met green.

She was going to need time, they both were.

"Are you hurt?" he said reaching his hand out to take hers before instantly pulling back away.

He wanted to touch her, wanted to help her but wasn't sure he should. He wasn't sure that he had the right or that she wanted it. There seemed such a marked distance between that they were scared of closing.

This should have been the easy part; they had both survived the battle. The sun had even returned glowing through the window. This was everything that they had dared to dream about but it was proving to be anything but easy.

This was hard.

"No, not really," she replied softly.

He was not sure he liked this soft voice either. It sounded defeated and lacked all the energy it normally contained. There was no colour to it, there was no bite or emotion, it was just so plain and simple as if she had resigned herself to fate.

This wasn't the Ginny that he had left.

"Your leg," he said and with all the bravery he could muster he touched her face, "your cheek."

"It's nothing," she backed away slightly and it took all his willpower to stay standing there and not run off hurt himself as she moved. "I just banged it when Mum knocked me out of the way," her voice shook as if she was reliving the moment before she regained her composure, "It will be okay." Her brown eyes, met his, showing him a hint of what she was feeling and those bright brown eyes were glistening. "There's a hell of a lot of people worse off. At least I'm still standing."

"I was so scared," he stressed the final word trying to convey all his emotions in that one word, "when I saw you fighting Bellatrix, especially after I'd seen what she'd done to those Snatchers at Malfoy Manor," he gulped, "I knew right then I would do anything for you. I wouldn't have been able to stand it if anything had happened to you and she was so capable and willing to kill," he looked directly into those deep brown eyes, "I almost went after her myself until I saw your Mum."

"I think..." she paused, the ghost of a smile on her lips, "I think Mum had a lot to work through against Bellatrix."

"Yeah," he forced a smile onto his own lips, "remind me never to get on the bad side of her."

"Okay," her smile grew briefly and this was the smile that he loved, the one that filled her whole face, "We'll just have to watch for swearing and then as soon as we hear her utter one of those words we stop because that was some impressive magic. I didn't know she had it in her; I guess we all underestimated Mum."

"She was scared too, and you can do some stuff that you had never dreamed of when you're scared and just acting on instinct." Harry paused again. He did not want to rush the following words. "I--we couldn't have coped if you hadn't made it out of this." He took her hand in his. "When I saw that green light flash just by you..."

She looked directly into his eyes and spoke in a voice that was dripping in emotion as she interrupted him. "Almost like when I saw Hagrid carrying you out of the forest."

"I'm sorry." He squeezed her hand. "But you know why I had to do that."

"Yes," she said softly, her voice did not contain the anger that he had expected it to. "I know why you went down there; I understand that. I'd expect nothing less and wouldn't want you to do anything less even if we had to relive that moment over and over again."

She paused as if she was bracing herself for what she had to say. "What I don't get is when you passed me wearing that cloak--I knew you were there; I kind of sensed you when I was helping that girl. Did you know that she was only four months older than me and she died of her injuries? She was crying for her Mum and she died in my arms." The tone in her voice had changed; it was crisper, sharper and accusing. "Why didn't you take ten seconds to talk to me?"

Tears were glistening in her eyes so that he could see the flecks of amber shining in them. "There's only so much that you can throw at me." Her voice finally broke. "My brother is killed, my whole world is falling apart and you disappear to die without a word. I can't deal with all that."

"Because I couldn't." His own voice was breaking.

This was even harder than he had he imaged.

He hadn't thought that all this would come up so soon. He thought that he would have had time to compose himself. But now it had come up, and it was probably better they talked about this sooner rather than later so that they could be open with each other from the start. He was going to be a hundred percent honest with her. As much as he knew that having her on the hunt and speaking to her in his last moments would have stopped him doing his job, he hadn't realised why until he had seen her.

The least she deserved was the whole truth, without any sugar-coating.

"I couldn't face dying if I spoke to you and saw everything that living could offer, the happiness that being with you would bring." His heart was pounding against his ribcage as hard as it had done in any kiss and his mouth felt dry.

"You showed me everything worth living for and I couldn't face death if I let that cross my mind." He dropped his voice to barely above a whisper. "You were the last person I thought about." He paused as they looked straight into each other's eyes and as brown made contact with green, so many unspoken emotions felt, he said, "If I've worked something out over the last year, it's that I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry." She paused again. "I was thinking about you every minute of the last year, wondering where you were, praying that you would be okay and daring to dream that we would stand facing each other when everything pointed to disaster. And here we are, back here," she took his hand and led him to the exact spot where they had kissed three hundred and forty-eight days ago. "But so many other things I hadn't thought about have changed when all I could focus on was you living."

"The whole world is a mess, my whole family's a mess, I'm a mess, Fred died." Emotion was ringing in her words. "It doesn't feel right to be falling in love."

"It doesn't feel right _not_ to be falling in love." Harry smiled at her weakly. "I mean, I know it hurts. Dumbledore used to say that these were the feelings that made us human. And I get that it's going to take time but we've got that right." His smile grew slightly. "But if we shut ourselves down then even though he's dead, Voldemort's won."

She moved closer to him, closing the gap, "When did you grow so wise?"

"I've had a lot of time to think." She was smiling back at him. "All I knew was if I made it out of this I wanted to be with you."

"That sounds good but can you do one thing for me?"

"Anything."

"Hold me," she said looking up at him, her eyes conveying a million emotions, "hold me and don't let go."

Harry wrapped his arms around her back as she rested her head against his chest. Her arms slipped softly round his back. They could stand like this forever and no one was going to stop him. There was something very simple about standing there. It was no great gesture. They were not chasing each other on brooms, not bursting out in laughter as they fell in the Hogwarts lake, no passionate kiss that sent his heart racing, but he was happier than he had ever been.

"Everything is going to be okay now, I promise," he whispered gently.

"I know, it's just going to take some time," came the soft reply. She waited before looking up from his shoulder and into his eyes, that hint of mischief shining in her brown ones, "but, Harry, there is one thing you should know that would stop things being okay."

"What is it?"

"If you ever side with my mother over me again," her voice was deadly serious, "you won't need to worry about Dark wizards trying to kill you as I will have already done it."

Harry laughed nervously. "I promise, I'll always be on your side from now on."

Fin

Author's Note: Thank yous:

First, I would like to thank all those who have taken time to read and review. Your support, as always, means everything.

Second, I would like to thank all those at my Yahoo group. The fact that you take time to read and review and give advice is simply wonderful.

Finally, big thank yous once again go out to my wonderful beta, Gerry. You are simply amazing.


End file.
